brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Brickleberry National Park
Brickleberry National Park is the main and titular setting of the whole show. It is considered one of the worst national parks in the United States, earning a reputation as a miserably ruined park that can never live up to the far more popular Yellowstone. Description The park is run by Woody Johnson, and that's part (or the main) reason why the park is in terrible condition. Bobby Possumcods also lives in his trailer in the middle of the forest, but because he doesn't pay any rent, it's rather a property crime because Bobby's squatting Brickleberry and exploiting the park just for monetary gain. The Brickleberry staff apparently didn't know Bobby was living in their park until the ending of the pilot episode, but they didn't bother to kick him out. The show never reveals which state Brickleberry is in, but it is located in the fictional town of Hazelhurst. All four of Woody's employees (Steve, Connie, Ethel, Denzel) are provided with their own wooden cabin. Woody and Malloy on the other hand live in a luxurious mansion. Staff Current * Woody Johnson (Head ranger and owner of the park) * Steve Williams * Connie Cunaman * Ethel Anderson * Denzel Jackson * Amber (Fire Tower duty) Former * Malloy (quit) * Harold (retired) Animal Fauna Current * Malloy * Grizzly bears * Beavers (according to the bears, beavers are their food source, particularly the beavers' "assholes") * Bison * Squirrels * Rabbits * Moose * Cougars * Wolves * Alligators * Deer (one of them was Neil) * Eagles * Trout * Rams * Elk * Foxes * Skunks * Porcupines * Tortoises (one of them was Brickleberry's first inhabitant, since he snorted cocaine off Sacagawea's ass) * Coyotes * Gooses (one of them is Dr. Goozniak) * Raccoons (one of them is Gary) * Badgers * Possums * Robins * Honeybees * Yellow jackets Former WARNING! THERE'S DAMN SPOILERS BELOW! * Endangered condor from the pilot episode (went extinct cause Steve killed the baby birds then the mother bird got so grief-stricken she grabbed Steve's handgun and shot herself in the head) * Squabbits (driven to extinction because they ate Pamela Anderson's toxic body) * Philadelphia Eagles (driven to extinction because Firecracker Jim killed the only two left) * Elephants, giraffes, lions, rhinoceroses (when under Todd Ford's control) * Bigfoot (he actually turned out to be living inside Brickleberry's caves in Steve's Bald) Issues at Brickleberry Environmental and Hazardous * The lakes at Brickleberry are infested with leeches. * Most of the trees and grass at the park are dead. Woody attempts to "correct" this by forcing his staff plant plastic trees and spray-paint the ground green. * There are more dead animals than living ones at the park because Woody installed electric trees to avoid having to pay for text messaging. * A tornado hit the park once. * The wolves at the park aren't neutered. (Woody's too cheap to buy a tranquilizer dart gun) Crimes * There's a gay moose running around sexually assaulting visitors. Safety of Visitors * Campers usually die once they enter the park. * Snake attacks are mentioned by Woody. * According to Woody, 25 parkers died in the same month in Brickleberry before. Category:Places